


eyes on your target

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Like Lovers Do [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Song fic, if that counts for anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: It won’t be too long before me and you are doing what lovers do





	eyes on your target

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to "Like Lovers Do" by Hey Violet. I listened to it on repeat while writing the series.

Another day, another high end bar. Oh, sure, the owners called it differently, but it was still a bar. A woman sat at the bar, blue-black hair hanging straight. She let out a sigh as she stirred her cocktail, black eyes observing the crowd. There was a light fog of smoke hanging up in the rafters, not enough to warrant concern, but enough that people near her spoke of seeing piano notes in it. They must have been on something before arriving.

Then, she spots him, sitting at the end of the bar. A whiskey neat is swirled in an ornate glass, which he raises to thin lips. She traces the lines on his face, before landing on his eyes, a beautiful blue. She feels them penetrate her, and she trembles from it. She raises her cocktail to her lips, sipping lightly. She pays no attention to the red lip-print she leaves behind, lightly letting the glass sit on the counter. Instead, a pink tongue runs along her lips, and she watches those blue eyes trace after.

Standing, she makes her way down the bar, hips swaying in the most suggestive of ways. She stops only a few inches away from him, a corner of her lips cocking up. His cologne is heavy, but not woody like she thought. It had hints of sage, and almost reminded her of… well, he wasn’t important.

“Hello, sweet,” She greets, voice crafted to a breathy seduction. “I couldn’t help but see you from over there, and I just had to say hello.”

The conversation is one she’s had time and time before. It always led to the same conclusion. As it did this time. Clothes on the floor, heavy pants between alcohol and passion fueled kisses. There was a nagging sensation in the back of her head, however. And it wasn’t caused by the ring on his finger, nor the one on her’s - placed on the opposite hand, of course.

No, it was the way she felt so off put, as though this were more than just a one night stand. This man seemed to just own her body in a way her previous lovers could not. And that both scared and scandalized her. When he asks her name, she gives her true name, not the false one she always used.

“My name is Nyx.”

Surprisingly, he does not laugh. Surprisingly, she is grateful.


End file.
